An Extra Fortune
by blueMnM415
Summary: A cont. of ep. 159, “The Fortune Hunters”. The trio find out their true fortunes and a bit more then they wanted. Ash hurts Misty’s feelings and she runs off. Will Ash be able to repair the damage he has done? Short AAML, please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all!!! I just had the inspiration one day, right after I saw the ep, to write a continuation of the episode "The Fortune Hunters". It's a short AAML and I hope you like it. Please be nice, I have recently changed my writing style and this is going to by my first fic since!!

Summery: A cont. of ep. 159, "The Fortune Hunters". The trio find out their true fortunes and a bit more then they wanted. Ash hurts Misty's feelings and she runs off. Will Ash be able to repair the damage he has done?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokemon, wish I did, but it is now the property of Pokemon USA, and thank goodness the V.A.'s are getting better!!!

Underline means quoted from the Fortune Book_  
Italics_ are thoughts unless otherwise specified (example: sarcasm) 

There is no way Ash is still ten even though that is how the show perceives it, so I'm making them the ages I think they were at this point in the series.

Ash - 12  
Misty - 12  
Brock - 16

Please Enjoy!  
**Chapter One**

Our three heroes had just defeated Butch and Cassidy, a branch of Rockets exceedingly more talented then their normal entourage of 'villains'. Officer Jenny had come tossed them in her vehicle that would transport them to the nearest jail (until they were set out by their boss) and had given them an actual copy of the Pokemon Fortune Telling Book.

"Well, here it goes!" Misty said excitedly as the three of them sat and rested on a nearby bench to check their actual fortunes. Pikachu and Togepi were playing in the nearby grass so their trainers could have some fun.

"We'll do you first again Brock?" Misty continued on.

"Sure, why not." Brock replied.

She flipped through the book until she reached Brock's birthday.

"Its the same!" she exclaimed.

"YES!!" Brock exclaimed just as excitedly, for he, unlike his other two companions, liked his previous fortune.

"A person with an Onix-type personality is always hard-working." Misty continued reading from the small blue book. "They are always striving to do better in what they do and are just and kind to their friends and companions."

"Same as before, isn't it?" Ash questioned. If it was the same Pokemon, wouldn't the fortune be the same, he thought.

"Yes, but there's a bit more," she responded to her friend. "The perfect romantic partner options for an Onix are a Vulpix, Growlithe, or Chansey type personalities??" Misty read on flabbergasted. This section was definitely NOT in the last book. She figured that it was more then the Rocket duo wanted to put in or had the effort or willpower to do.

"REALLY!!" Brock yelled. He immediately jumped up snatched the book from her and read it for himself before dropping the book and jumping with glee. Misty snatched the book back from him in an instant, not wanting it to get ruined before she could read her own. Brock was beet red in the face and egging Misty to continue reading.

"Vulpix, Growlithe, and Chansey are all hard-working types and all work well with each-other. Each one has different traits, such as beauty, spirit, and charity, that each different Onix personality has a liking to." There was a bit more about romantic dates and prime living locations but Misty chose not to read on when Brock started speaking again.

"I have no idea who the Vulpix could be, but Growlithe and Chansey could be Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny!!" he continued on before sprinting away from the rest of his group, probably to track down a Nurse or Officer with a name starting with "J".

"Well, I guess he'll be busy for a while!" Ash commented which turned a snicker from Misty.

"Okay, my turn!" Ash said eagerly wanting to know his fortune.

"Okay." Misty replied. She flipped to Ash's birthday to tell him his fortune. "You are an Arcanine!"

"Yes!" Ash commented "That is much better then a Bellsprout!!"

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with you there." she commented before reading on. "A person with an Arcanine-type personality is strong and fiercely loyal to his/her friends and family. They cannot be deterred from their goals and are hard to persuade otherwise."

Ash was overjoyed with his new fortune, it was so much better then his previous one.

"Well, go on Mist, who is my _perfect romantic partner_?" He asked her adding a sarcastic tune to the last three words.

Misty rolled her eyes and scrolled down the page a bit and read off to her companion, "The _perfect romantic partner_" she mimicked his sarcasm "for an Arcanine type personality is a Vaporeon." Ash murmured something inaudible so Misty continued on. "An Arcanine and Vaporeon relationship is just what you would think, steamy!" Ash blushed furiously at the comment "Sometimes the Vaporeon may hide their feelings and emotions away so you will have to pry hard to get at them and gain their acceptance." She read on until the end saying how he will have a large family with at least six children and many Pokemon to take care of; Ash blushed deeper upon hearing about kids, especially since he was still one himself.

"Much better then a Bellsprout I'd say." Misty commented after finishing.

"Definitely!" Ash said, his cheeks returning to their normal color now. "Well, Mist, what about you now. Lets read your fortune."

Misty squealed with excitement as she began flipping through the book to locate her birthday. She slowed her flipping and slowly turned the last few pages. "I am a Va…" Misty's voice stuttered and trailed off; her eyes grew wide, and a deep blush crept into her cheeks, from nervousness and shock. Ash stared apprehensively as her cerulean eyes quickly scanned the page, blush getting deeper and eyes growing wider.

"Mist?" Ash spoke after a long and uncomfortable pause. "Misty, you okay?"

Misty promptly closed the book with a loud 'snap' which startled Togepi and Pikachu nearby. They both looked up at their trainers wondering what was going on. Misty quickly stood up, still firmly clenching the blue book, and scooped Togepi up off the ground. "We should probably go find Brock; its getting late and we should be back to the Pokemon center before nightfall." Misty said quickly without looking at Ash.

"Mist is something wrong?" Ash questioned his friend. "What was your fortune?" She was acting strangely, stranger then normal anyway.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine!" Misty turned around and faced him, but still didn't look him in the face. "Lets go find Brock." Misty turned back around and started up a quick pace back to the Pokemon Center.

"Mist," Ash began, following her, but Misty cut him off.

"He's probably already back at the Pokemon center."

"Misty?"

"He probably didn't waste much time once Jenny turned him down."

"Misty!"

"And after Joy, he's probably just lingering around waiting for more pretty girls to come along."

"MISTY!" Ash finally yelled at her. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him.

"What!" Misty snapped back, obviously frustrated.

"What did your fortune say?" Ash was coming to the conclusion that her fortune was the main cause of her strange behavior.

"Nothing important, now mind your own business!" Misty snapped again. She now noticed Ash's hand clenching hers and quickly pulled it away, turning another dark shade of red, and briskly walked back to the Pokemon Center

But Ash was not giving up. "Misty, give me that book."

"No, why should I?" Misty replied quirking an eyebrow.

"Just let me see it!" Ash insisted angrily. He wanted to know what got her so upset, mostly concern but partly curiosity.

"No!" Misty stated definitely and continued her quick walk back to the Pokemon Center.

Ash sighed in defeat, there was no point in arguing, she wasn't going to give him that book willingly. _"Well, there are other ways I could get it…"_ Ash thought, beginning to plot and figure out ways to get the book away from Misty with enough time to read her fortune. "Come on Pikachu." Ash called out to his small yellow Pokemon. Pikachu ran up and jumped onto its trainer's shoulder and they began their walk back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Well... whatcha think? Good? Bad? Uninteresting? I know, it needs work, but its only gonna be a few chapters and the cuteness comes in the last one. Please tell me what you think!! I know that there haven't been many Ash and Misty stories around and about anymore, but hopefully the fans are still out there!!! Go Pokeshipping!!

Drop me a nice review, and I'll give you a cookie!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, how many reviews can I expect with a lame plot line but, like I said, nothing really happens till this chapter and the fluff doesn't even happen till the next/last one. Thank you to patrickdron who was my only review-er even though I got 64 hits. Please, even if you don't really like it please, leave a review. I openly except criticism and value all your input; I do not however tolerate flamers. Flame reviews will be deleted, but if you just leave a review saying that you didn't like it and what I could do better, that would be lovely. Well, I really hope that I can get at least a few more review this chapter and that you like it!

Summery: A cont. of ep. 159, "The Fortune Hunters". The trio finds out their true fortunes and a bit more then they wanted. Ash hurts Misty's feelings and she runs off. Will Ash be able to repair the damage he has done?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokemon, wish I did, but it is now the property of Pokemon USA, not me.

Underline means quoted from the Fortune Book_  
Italics_ are thoughts unless otherwise specified (example: sarcasm) 

There is no way Ash is still ten even though that is how the show perceives it, so I'm making them the ages I think they were at this point in the series.

Ash - 12  
Misty - 12  
Brock - 16

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Just let me see it!" Ash insisted angrily. He wanted to know what got her so upset, mostly concern but partly curiosity.

"No!" Misty stated definitely and continued her quick walk back to the Pokemon Center.

Ash sighed in defeat, there was no point in arguing, and she wasn't going to give him that book willingly. "Well, there are other ways I could get it…" Ash thought, beginning to plot and figure out ways to get the book away from Misty with enough time to read her fortune. "Come on Pikachu." Ash called out to his small yellow Pokemon. Pikachu ran up and jumped onto its trainer's shoulder and they began their walk back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

****

Chapter Two

The two eventually made it back to the Pokemon Center and found Brock, as they predicted, fawning over pretty young women healing their Pokemon. They booked their rooms for the night. Misty insisted on paying the extra to get her own room. When Brock asked why Misty just stalked off with her room key muttering something about "taking a shower". Brock turned to Ash and gave him a quizzical look and Ash could just respond with a shrug.

Ash heard the door shut in the next room and watched Misty speed-walk to the showers with a towel, and fresh change of clothes, and her room key. _"Now's my chance."_ Ash thought. Brock had gone back out to try and woo more girls so this was a perfect time.

Ash quietly poked his head into the hallway and peered around the corner to double check that Misty was safely in the shower and that the coast was clear. After confirming its safety, Ash quickly went over to the next room and jiggled the handle. It was locked. _"Oh great, now what?" _Ash thought to himself. He racked his brains until he found a solution. He pulled an old pin that out of his back pocket. He called it his 'Lucky Pin" because of all the things he had been able to break into with it. He was always able to track down his Christmas gifts as a kid; all he had to do was search the house for the only locked door, pick it, and he would have his gifts early. His mom never liked that. Smiling at the old memories, Ash stuck the pin in the lock, wiggled, twisted, turned and pulled for a few minutes before "Bingo!" and the door unlocked.

Ash stepped inside her room and quickly shut the door behind him. It was smaller than his and brocks with only one small bed in the corner instead of several bunk-beds. He spotted Togepi soundly asleep on the small pillow and Misty's bag on the ground next to the bed. He quickly went over to her bag and skimmed through the contents and found no book. Ash quickly went through all the drawers in the desk and night table, checked in, under, and around the trash can, under the lamp and bed and found nothing. Nothing but moth balls and dust. Ash put his hands to his hair in a very frustrated manner. _"Where could it be?" _he thought. _"Maybe she took it with her." _The thought dawned on him like a bucket of ice water. _"That's Misty for you, always one step ahead of me…" _He slumped down on the edge of the bed and watched Togepi roll around a bit in its egg-like form. That's when he noticed a small blue something sticking out from beneath the pillow. He hadn't noticed it before because he did not want to disturb a sleeping Togepi. He slid over and very gently lifted the pillow up enough so he could grab the book without disturbing Togepi. The small Pokemon stirred slightly and Ash stopped abruptly until it slept still and silently again. Ash breathed a sigh of relief and continued removing the book from underneath Misty's beloved sleeping Pokemon. Inch by inch, the book slowly made its way out from under the pillow into Ash's waiting palm.

Ash grasped the book bracingly as it slid out from beneath the pillow. He sat back up on the bed and quickly flipped through the book to find Misty's birthday. He remembered because he was trying to save up enough to buy a new bike for her next birthday. He finally made it to her birthday and almost dropped the book in shock as he read down the page.

You are a Vaporeon.

The words on the page rung in his head as he continued to scan down the page.

Your beauty and kindness doesn't go un-noticed by your friends and comrades. While you can be hot-headed and underestimated by some, with the rest you soar and are valued as a great friend. Your perfect romantic partner is an Arcanine.

Ash gulped and stopped there, he knew what it was going to say. At that moment the door opened, flung back and hit the wall behind it.

Misty stood in the doorway pulling her hair up in its trademark side-ponytail. Towel draped over her shoulders and dirty clothes held under her arm. It was one of the most awkward silences Ash had ever experienced. The bang from the door had awakened a sleeping Togepi and it was now on the floor walking excitedly toward its mother.

"Hey Mist…" Ash offered weakly. Misty just stood there, a mixture of anger and shock and his speaking only seemed to start jump-start her.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked him through gritted teeth, anger slowly sweeping up her freshly cleaned face.

"Well, you see… it's really funny actually…" Ash continued to blather on and on until Misty noticed the blue book opened to the page with a light-blue water Pokemon on it.

"What are you doing with the book?" Misty asked a new question, again through gritted teeth, seeing her previous one wasn't going anywhere fast.

"Well, I wanted to see your fortune." Ash responded with a little more confidence this time. "I wanted to see what was making you upset."

"… And…." Misty pushed hoping to get more of an answer out of her male companion before a strong blush completely overtook her face.

"What? It's no big deal." Ash continued on with new-found confidence. "I mean, it's not like we were really taking these things seriously. It was just in good fun right?" Ash was standing up now and not noticing the changing expressions on Misty's face as he spoke. "And besides it's not likely that it's even right anyway, it could be a mistake just like the last one." Ash finally turned around and noticed his friend.

Togepi was bouncing slightly on its feet at Misty's ankles, wanting to be picked up. Misty had her head hung low. Her towel had slid off her shoulders and they were shaking ever so slightly. Seeing Ash was done talking, Misty lifted her face to revel small tear marks running slowly down her face and the most loathing, angry, hurt look Ash had ever seen.

"Mist… what's wrong?

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing to take seriously." she started off slowly and quietly and her voice grew with every syllable. "Nothing that isn't a mistake anyway you insensitive jerk! " And with that, Misty threw her clothes on the floor, picked up Togepi, and quickly ran from the room, a few small tears flying behind her as she went.

"Misty wait!" Ash called after her but Misty paid no heed to his calls. She ran down the hallway and straight out the front door, not pausing to avoid anyone in front of her or even to make a response to Brock who was walking back into the Pokemon center from his stroll around town.

"Hey Mis…" But Brock cut off the rest of his sentence when he saw that Misty was already half-way down the street before he could even finish.

Ash had run into the lobby after her but realized his attempt was futile.

"What's wrong with Misty?" Brock asked.

"I don't know." Ash replied to his friend. "One minute she was just standing there glaring at me and the next she grabbed Togepi and ran off."

"Well, what happened?"

* * *

Well, I hope that this chapter was at least slightly better than the last chapter. I tried to make Misty as sad as I could without having her lose her toughness. I hope I did alright… Maybe I can get a few more reviews in this chapter? Again, will trade reviews for cookies!! 


	3. Chapter 3

I am SO happy that more people liked and reviewed chapter two!! Even if it was only four reviews they all mean the world to me! Thanks so much to patrickdron, PikaPie, gilmaxter, merise, and Voice of the Mist for their reviews. Still, 187 hits and only six reviews?! PLEASE!! I beg of you, if your bothering enough to read it PLEASE review!! Again, I do not tolerate flamers but value input of what I could do better.

Okay last chapter. As I said, this story was not going to be a long one and this chapter will be fluffy yet in character (at least as best I can :D). Please enjoy (and REVIEW!)

P.S. I'm really sorry about the late update, I decided to add a lot more when I went to type this up and it took a lot longer then I realized. Please forgive me!! :)

* * *

Summery: A cont. of ep. 159, "The Fortune Hunters". The trio finds out their true fortunes and a bit more then they wanted. Ash hurts Misty's feelings and she runs off. Will Ash be able to repair the damage he has done?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokemon, wish I did, but it is now the property of Pokemon USA, not me.

Underline means quoted from the Fortune Book

_Italics_ are thoughts unless otherwise specified (example: sarcasm)

There is no way Ash is still ten even though that is how the show perceives it, so I'm making them the ages I think they were at this point in the series.

Ash - 12

Misty - 12

Brock - 16

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

"_What's wrong with Misty?" Brock asked._

"_I don't know." Ash replied to his friend. "One minute she was just standing there glaring at me and the next she grabbed Togepi and ran off."_

"_Well, what happened?"_

* * *

"… and then I asked her what was wrong and she told me I was an insensitive jerk and ran off!" Ash heatedly finished re-telling the story, in their room, of Misty's odd behavior in the park up to what had transpired about ten minutes ago.

"Well no wonder why she ran off!!" Brock exclaimed to his in-experienced friend.

"What do you mean?" Ash responded fiercely.

"You hurt her feelings."

"How, I was clearing up the problem."

"What problem?"

"The fortunes."

"What was the problem?"

Ash was getting tired of playing 20 Questions; he gave an audible sigh and continued. " The fortunes said that me and Misty were supposed to be a couple."

Brock nodded at the already apparent information.

"She was all freaked out in the park about it so I was telling her that it wasn't a big deal."

"Are you kidding me?!" Brock whipped back angrily.

"What did I say?!" Ash was baffled. His friend ran off, he doesn't know why, and his friend is telling him off for making his friend run off and he doesn't even know why she ran off in the first place. Ash was very confused.

"You completely rejected her feelings!"

"How!? She never even told me how she felt!"

"She didn't have to, you said how you felt loud and clear."

Ash opened his mouth to respond but closed it instead.

"How do you think she felt" Brock started once Ash was quiet "when you told her that everything the book said about a possible relationship was nothing and that it didn't matter."

"I thought she'd be relieved. That's what got her so worked up in the first place. Come to think of it, I don't even know why she was all worked up. I mean its not like she…." Ash trailed off his sentence and Brock gave him a smirk that only made the thoughts in his head worsen. _"No. No way. There is no way that Misty could… could possibly have __**feelings **__for me?!"_

He pushed the matter out of his head. Misty didn't like him like _that_, she barely liked him at all! And its not like he liked her the same way, did he? He shook his head free of the puzzling thoughts.

"Well, what do I do now?" Ash asked his older friend.

"Well," Brock started off in a psychiatrist-like tone "the first step is admitting how you feel."

Ash gave Brock a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look.

"I'm serious," Brock continued "if your going to try and fix this mess you have to at least be willing to admit that you like Misty as much as she likes you."

"WHAT!?"

"Again, I'm serious, we all know you and Misty have had this 'thing' going on forever and its time tha…"

"You know what," Ash cut Brock off "never mind." Ash then turned around and walked out of the room, down the hall, out of the Pokemon center and onto the street with Pikachu in tow.

"_I guess I'll have to find her myself." _Ash thought to himself, but he had no idea where to start.

Goldenrod was a big city. Here you could find almost anything traveling down one of its many streets. Some streets were devoted completely to food and drink while the others to shopping, Pokemon, or various hobbies. There were special cycling roads, roads that went the length of the city, roads that went out of town, roads that had no end, roads that had dead ends, lead to stores, the beach, the Pokemon Center, everywhere. It would take Ash days to search the whole city.

Then the thought hit him. He smiled to himself and began he went off at a run to where he knew Misty would be. And sure enough he found her, just where he figured she be. _"What am I gonna tell her?" _Ash still had this rather large dilemma still to deal with. He was a kid, hormones were new to him, he had no idea what to say to a girl that might like him, let alone his best friend who might possibly like him as more than a friend. Had Ash thought to grab his hat on the way out he would have fiddled with the rim until he thought of something. He ruffled the hair on the back of his head instead. Good thing for his small, yellow Pokemon who was becoming impatient with its masters hardheadedness. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulders and gave his legs a shove in Misty's direction. Ash looked down at his electric friend with a confused look on his face. Pikachu jumped back on his shoulders and reassured him with a "Pika!". Ash smiled again and ruffled Pikachu's fur and set off to talk to his best friend.

* * *

Misty sat in the sand with the surf just barely touching her toes. She was embarrassed to say the least. She was mad at herself for not controlling her emotions better and even more humiliated for letting Ash see her cry. _"I shouldn't have let him get to me_." Misty thought to herself sadly. _"He doesn't have a clue anyway."_ Misty hugged her knees closer to herself as she felt her hair dangle next to her chin. She glanced her eyes upward and felt Togepi bouncing gently on her head, her hair elastic serving nicely as a crown on one of its spikes. Misty just sighed and smiled at her Pokemon's amusement.

Misty wished she was like the ocean. It was the picture of perfection. Its only downfall was its ever changing emotions. It was beautiful, serene, gentle one moment and malevolent and tempest the next. Daisy always told her she was like the ocean "except not very pretty" Lily and Violet always had to add. She wished she could just melt away with the tide, just wash away with the sand. But alas, each time the waves hit her feet she sighed that they were still there and scooted back in the sand so she wasn't soaked.

Misty was off in her own little world for a while before she noticed Ash standing behind her. Togepi jumped off her trainer's head toward Pikachu who had jumped off Ash's shoulder. Ash smiled and waved meekly at Misty who just turned away and looked back out at the ocean. Ash shooed Pikachu away with a hand gesture. Pikachu got the hint and took Togepi a little ways down the beach to play.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Misty responded without looking at him.

Ash cautiously walked over and sat down next to Misty. He didn't want to set her off again so he left some space in-between them and leaned back on his hands. He tried to think up a conversation starter.

"Nice night."

"Yep."

"_Crap." _Ash racked his brain for more ideas.

"The sunset is really pretty."

"Sure is."

"_Crap." _Ash was never the one to start conversations in school. Normally he would just but into everyone else's. _"Well, this is awkward."_ Ash thought to himself.

"I'm sorry about earlier Mist." Ash started out.

"About what?" Misty replied turning to face him.

Ash tried to think about it and choose his words carefully, he was never good at that either. "Just… being in your room and…" he lost his train of thought.

"And…?"

"And hurting your feelings?" This was way more awkward than Ash ever would have liked.

Misty chucked softly. "You really are still just a kid Ash."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Now Ash was just confused and a little angry.

"You don't understand a persons feelings." Misty started, she was getting emotional again "Happiness and anger are your only emotions, everything is always an extreme with you. Either you like someone or you hate them, you either are fighting with someone or you're not, you're either serious or messing around…"

Ash listened with curiosity, he had never thought of himself that way, but it did sound like him. He didn't like it. Why had no one told him this before? Why was he just learning all of this now, and under very interesting circumstances? Was this the reason he always got into so many fights as a kid? Is this why people say he was always blind to…

"..and if it's something awkward or you don't like you just block it out and ignore it. Either that or you just never realized it." Misty was more talking to herself now, not really Ash.

Ash was still a little shell shocked by everything she was saying. "_Maybe this is what Brock was talking about." _Ash though to himself. Now that he thought about it a lot of things made sense. Things that happened with Melody and Rudy and Mis… His eyes widened in the realization that Brock was right, Misty did have feelings for him. He saw it now. He couldn't believe that he could be so oblivious and neglecting to his best friend for such a long time.

Everyone assumed that Brock was his best friend, but it was actually Misty. Misty was the first person to really acknowledge him. She may have called him names and whacked him around on occasion, but she stayed with him through it all. All of the adventures, hardships, joys, loses, victories and all the others. Even when others left him, and when they joined him, she was always there; his constant.

She just continued to talk as Ash sat up and mulled things over in his mind. If Brock and everyone else was right, that Misty did like him, what should he do? _"Do I really like Misty?" _Ash thought to himself. Of course he cared about Misty, he would to anything for her. She was his best friend. _"Well, that's more than a friend."_ Ash thought again. But really like her, how was Ash supposed to know? He was 12 for goodness sakes, he wasn't supposed to be worrying about love and things like that. His biggest worry should be which Pokemon to use in his next battle or where to head next on his journey, but not this. Which brought back the question, Do I really like Misty?_ "Or love __her…?._ Ash thought about it again. Well if he wanted to get technical, last he checked, like means "to regard with favor; have a kindly or friendly feeling for person; to find attractive". It was at a time like this that he fully appreciated all the stupid vocabulary tests of his school days. He had known Misty for a long time and considered her his best and closest friend. And it was no secret that Misty was pretty. She looked perfect just the way she was but when she put the effort in, she was stunning. Like now. Even with just her hair down, gently moving with the wind and the orange glow of the setting sun, she looked perfect. So, in all sense of the word, yes, he did _really like _Misty.

Love? Love was a whole different story. He remembered love was "A deep feeling of affection towards a person from kinship or recognition of attractive qualities." This is where things got complicated in Ash's mind. Him and Misty have been together for more than two years now, more than 730 days, morning, noon and night. They were there for each other through all the good times and through the bad. They had both helped each other out in more situations than one could count. They were companions in every sense of the word. Again, its not like Misty wasn't attractive, but thinking of her in that way was just wrong. It was forbidden territory. They had more of a brother/sister love then anything else. "_Is that really what it is? Brother/sister love?" _Ash didn't think so. If that was it, this whole situation would be a whole less complicated.

Ash thought some more. He definitely cared about Misty more than any other friend he had ever known. He was now starting to notice the feeling in the pit of his stomach. A weird, almost sick feeling, but a good sick; he couldn't describe it, but he recognized it and associated it with Misty. Ash cared for her as much as he cared for his own mother. I guess when you think about it, logically, he really did love her. But how does a twelve year old express love? Ash sighed, this was getting more complicated by the second. _"No more thinking." _Ash thought to himself. _"Ill just go with my gut feeling, that's never steered me wrong!"_

Okay, Misty had just about finished ranting by now, but what to say. _"Wait, no thinking."_ Ash told himself again. At this point, he figured Misty would respond with a comment like "That should be easy." or "Good, too much and you might hurt yourself." Most people would consider that cruel, but to them it was just messing around. They both knew where to draw the line and seldom crossed it. _"Until now I guess…" _Ash thought in the back of his mind. _"Well, it's now or never."_

"I'm sorry Mist." Ash blurted out, interrupting the last of Misty's speech.

"For what?" Misty asked again, thinking that Ash clearly missed the whole point of her monologue.

"I don't know," Ash intertwined his hand with hers. She looked down at their hands and blushed fiercely but didn't pull away. "but I'll work on it." Misty looked completely awestruck. Her mouth slightly agape, she turned and to face him and Ash realized that they were a lot closer together then he had originally thought. Misty's blush deepened when she realized the same fact. There was a very awkward moment before the waves, which had previously been ignored by the pair, crashed unexpectedly on their legs and soaked the lower half of their bodies. They both let out a yelp of surprise and scrambled to their feet laughing.

Their hands still intertwined, Ash and Misty turned to look at what was left of the sunset. Misty could not believe what just happened. _"Ash just went through a transformation before my eyes, and I didn't even realize it. I didn't think he was paying attention to what I was saying, but I guess I was wrong."_

"Ash?" Misty faced him again and asked "Why did you come down here?"

Ash thought about it before he turned to her to respond. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Misty just smiled softly. She was on cloud nine. _"Maybe he is growing up after all." _Misty thought to herself. Ash then quickly ran towards the water and slapped it sharply towards Misty. She tried to shield herself, but to no avail as she was again soaked by the frigid water. _"Well, maybe not_." But then again, neither was she as she ran towards him to get him back for her now soaked clothes. To some, it would probably seem like a couple of kids messing around, and they would be right. They were a couple of kids messing around but with more history and care and love then most amorous couples have over ten years. They had saved the world, twice, and been through more experiences than most people would experience in a life time, and there was only more to come.

* * *

Yay, I finally finished, kudos to me!! :P Again, I want to thank those who are reviewing; thanks that they put up with waiting WAY longer then they should have and for giving me something to go off of and some good input. Hopefully I'll be writing more stuff soon. I think I made Ash a little too smart for his own good and the ending was kinda cheesy. Any thoughts? And a note to all the AAML shippers left out there, KEEP WRITING!! Even though Misty is gone she doesn't have to be gone from our writing and our hearts forever. Keep the ship sailing!!

AAML True Love, DON'T FORGET IT!! :D  
Please review, I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
